1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid jetting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinary liquid jetting apparatuses are provided with a filter used to remove the foreign substances included in the supplied liquid. Conventionally, ink jet heads jetting ink or inks from nozzles are disclosed as the abovementioned liquid jetting apparatuses provided with the filter.
There is known an ink jet head which is provided with a channel structure (channel unit) in which ink channels are formed to include a plurality of nozzles. In a known channel structure, one filter is provided across the four supply ports. On the other hand, in another channel structure, four filters are provided individually over the four supply ports.